thekittycatfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lonely Cat
Everyone is writing stories and stuff so... Is there some kind of story writing contest or someting?? XD XD Well, I decided to write one for the heck of it. So, here ya go! _______________________________________________________________________________________ BTW, This story is based on how I feel right now... _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''"The Lonely Cat" 'Written by: @Lpsneon' 'Semi-fictional Story' '_______________________________________________________________________________________''' Hi, I don't really know what my name is... But I like to call myself Electra... I am a two-year-old cat. As a kitten, I was taken away from my Mom, and put into this Kitten-Mill. I hardly got fed... And if I dared to meow, I got my cage slammed. I know that doesn't sound that bad... Getting your caged slammed, But I was just a kitten... It was really scary for me. I remember my Mom... She was this really pretty Orange Tabby Cat... And my dad was this Black Cat. I turned out to be a Black Cat. I excaped the Kitten-Mill. But now I have no home. I'm in the wild with no one loving me, feeding me, or taking care of me. It's a hard life. I'm not your normal farrel cat. Most farrel cats are skittish and run away from people.. Not me. I love people. The farrel cats hate me for that reason. They always attack me and try to hurt me... Everytime I go to eat, they claw me and take my food away from me. This one time I got really mad at this one cat and I attacked him back. But that made him even more mad and he attacked me even harder... So now I have a scar on my face where he clawed me. I hate that cat. He STILL attacks me after all these years. I just want a loving home!! (Cries) _______________________________________________________________________________________ It's time to get food. I have to be very quiet... If I make one wrong move, all the cats will hear me and they will make an attack. I quietly pouced on this bird that was on the ground... But the bird made a squeek and the cats heard. I HAD TO GET OUT OF THERE. IF I DON'T I'M A DEAD CAT. I run. I run as fast as my legs can run. I can almost feel the other cats on me. But soon they get tired and give up. I can finally eat in peace. _______________________________________________________________________________________ See how hard it is being different... Why can't I have a normal life... Why can't I have a loving home... Why can't I have a person that feeds me without he other cats attacking me... So many questions... But they have never ben answered. _______________________________________________________________________________________ It's getting dark. I have to find a save place to sleep tonight. I found this nice tree house. I climb up the tree into the house. I sit on the outside deck of the tree house. I'm almost asleep when I see a shooting star pass over. "I wish for a save, loving, home where I can run, play, and most of all, be loved." Someday... I hope... Goodnight world... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Keep a close eye out for part two. I hope you guys enjoyed. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Stories Category:Poems Category:Cats